the truth of Olive Prower
by meep-meh-girl
Summary: tails sister, olive returns after being presumably dead. tails is angry that she didn't come back any sooner and turns his back on her. will olive be able to persuade tails that she didn't mean to, and finally show the truth of what happened? first story, no flames. please review!


**hello! this is my first story so don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

**enjoy the prologe!**

**(i do not own anything apart from the plot and my oc, olive.)**

It was a stormy night, the trees were violently moving in the wind and the newly soft, squishy ground was pelted with huge drops of rain every second. It seemed empty- no, _abandoned_ – apart from the small whimpers coming from a damp, wet cave.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay" a soft and sweet voice whispered to the small yellow fox.

"Promise, mommy?" the little furball asked barley above a whisper. He had sky blue eyes and golden looking fur, but what the unique thing was that he had _two_ tails.

"Of course I promise miles, and don't call me mom, im your sister, olive. How many times do I have to tell you?" Olive asked in a half scolding, half teasing manner. Like Miles, she had golden fur and two tails, but had emerald green eyes instead of sky blue ones. She wore a dark green vest top with a light green cardigan on top. She had a light blue pleated skirt just above the knee and brown clog like shoes with dark green knee length socks to top it all off.

Miles giggled at his mistake which he had made for the what? 32 ti- no, the _46_ time this week. Still wary of the storm, he slowly drifted to sleep, nuzzling into olive's lap. Olive smiled at this, and drifted to sleep herself.

Olive woke up abruptly as a sudden crashing noise echoed throughout the cave walls. She was confused as to what could have made that kind of noise- it couldn't be miles, he was in her lap, snoring lightly- _probably dreaming of technology, again _she thought. It was metal footsteps that snapped her out of her thinking trance and look up to her horror to see a small group of robots- rather dr. robotniks robots- searching the cave for any living beings within it to robotize. _I have to get miles out of here_ Olive thought _but I can't come with him, someone has to distract them_. Taking a deep breath, Olive slowly woke him up.

**Miles pov**

_Wake up…_

Ughh, who was that?

_Come on Miles, wake up!..._

Hmm?

I woke up and saw olive towering above me, obviously the one who wanted to wake me up. But why?

"Why are we-"

"Shhh, be quiet. Follow me" she walked over to the far side of the cave wall, I quickly followed suit. I was still confused as to why we were up, it wasn't morning._ Unless mom- I mean Olive's worried… but what?_

"You see that hole in the wall over there?" I looked over and nodded as I saw the small hole. That was enough to make her continue

"when I say run, run as fast as you can over to there and crawl in. once you come out, I want you to run away from there as fast as you can into the woods and wait for me by one of the bigger trees, okay?" she was talking in a rather strange way, almost, scared?

"Mommy, I don't get why?" great. I said it again. Mom. _Now's not the time to think about that Miles._

"There are some, _people_, I need to deal with and I don't want you to get involved okay? Listen, I love you lots and I want you to promise me you'll have a great adventure one day, like we promised?"

"… Okay. But-"

"Run!" at that moment I forgot what I was going to say and ran over to the crack in the cave. Besides, I did promise olive. I heard metal footsteps stomp nearby, but what was it? Before I could figure out what it was, a slash was heard and a metal clang hitting the floor. Whatever it was had stopped moving.

I was now within the tunnel like hole and started to crawl through, not before taking a glance back at the cave.

Bad decision.

What seemed to be _robots_ were within there taking away _olive, _who was now screaming at the top of her lungs in an attempt to get away. What was going on? What was happening!

"Mom!" I wanted to go in there and help _but what could I do, I couldn't stop them, Im too weak._

I started to crawl away in an attempt to stop the screaming ringing in my ears, but it wouldn't go away.

"Please! Stop! I beg you!" was the last thing I heard when I finally came out of the tunnel, although streams of tears were still running down my muzzle. I ran over to the woods as fast as I could, to make that horrible sadness go away, be gone, make this all a dream, and make olive be there to comfort me, but no. I knew this wasn't a dream. Robots had taken olive away from me.

I still did as olive told me though, _wait by one of the big trees until I come, okay?_

I sat on one of the branches, although rain was now pouring down on me, never stopping. _She'll come, she'll come._ I thought as it soon turned night, but what I didn't know was that she would never come. She wasn't coming back.

I was alone.


End file.
